psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
The devil inside.
Plot After Isaac had seemingly "killed" The Wizard in sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017., Parker Zippel informed Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. & Larry Abraham and asked them to come with him quickly to his room. However, when they arrived, Wizard's body was gone, leading to Jeffrey's disbelief that there's even such person. At this point, the video begins with Jeffrey still disbelieving about Wizard and Parker swearing to him that his body was there in the hotel room and then it was gone. Parker suspects that this could mean Wizard is alive and he is the family's only chance of stopping Isaac and getting back. The video then cuts to where no way out. left off. Isaac angrily points his gun to his head and prepares to kill himself, but then he hears Jesse Ridgway call out his name through the mirror. Shocked and after waiting for so long, Isaac finally has a conversation with Jesse. Jesse tells Isaac it's not his time to die yet and he has work to do, and Isaac, still upset with Jesse, asks him where he's been all this time when he wanted to talk to him. Jesse tells Isaac that he's just been waiting and watching all along, and that he had to wait until Isaac got to his breaking point. Isaac accuses Jesse for not doing anything in response to his family, friends, & fans being in harm's way. Jesse responds by bringing up the fact he and Isaac are the same in every way, and that he knows what Isaac will say next because he wrote the line down himself. Everything Isaac has said and done was decided by Jesse. The conversation, camera editing, & music choice is all written by Jesse as well. Simply put, Isaac is just a character in a long-running story and Jesse is his creator. Jesse explains to Isaac that ever since the CHRISTMAS SERIES ended, there's been too much expectation on his shoulders, which gave him feelings of anxiety and depression. As a result, those feelings created Isaac. Ever since he snapped, Jesse has been using Isaac to cope while he escapes his own life. This explains why Jesse snapped in the first place in the video, SNAP OUT OF IT!, much to Isaac not expecting that from him. That being said, Jesse now believes it's time for Isaac to go back to his world, but Isaac immediately refuses to do so. Jesse conveys that it's time for Isaac's story to be told in his own world. Isaac, still refusing to go back, tells Jesse that he can't leave because the "original mirror" has been destroyed. However, Jesse reminds Isaac about the double snap in a startling tone, and that he cannot escape his destiny. This enrages Isaac and causes him to shatter the last remaining piece. All of a sudden, a knife is thrown and hits a tree near Isaac. It appears to be Isaac's knife. Isaac takes his knife and turns around to find The Wizard standing there and newly healed. Wizard first shows Isaac that no matter what happens to him, he will always come back, because he's man of many bodies. Regardless, Isaac is still in disbelief about Wizard's magic abilities. Isaac suspects that Wizard has been talking to Jesse. Wizard then gets on Isaac's case about his actions and how they've affected everyone Jesse loves, but Isaac still believes they love him. Wizard mentions to Isaac that he was never about this kind of life before, and Isaac replies by saying that all changed when he came to Jesse's world. As Isaac then questions Wizard about his fixed shoulder, Wizard sees the broken mirror pieces on the ground and becomes disappointed that Isaac shattered the mirror. Wizard explains to Isaac that the mirror connects to all worlds, and that if Isaac destroys it, he will be destroying himself, much to Isaac's careless liking. When Wizard asks Isaac about how many times he's tried to kill himself since breaking mirrors, and also tells him he's done here, Isaac tells him he has no right to talk about it and runs away, yelling that he's not going back. The Wizard then snaps to the Abraham Residence and embraces Larry. Wizard asks for help from Larry on his mission. Larry agrees to come along and the duo head to the Ridgway Residence. At first sight, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. & Theresa Ridgway are freaked out by Wizard's presence with Larry, as well as Parker and Jeffrey Jr. being shocked that he's alive, but Larry & Wizard calm everyone down. Wizard starts discussing with the family about Isaac. Knowing that everything that the family's tried has failed, he asks if anyone one of them got Isaac to double snap (snapping with two hands at the same time). Everyone gets immediately confused, so the Wizard explains. He tells them that a simple snap (snapping with just one hand) only switches personalities, and that a double snap fixes personalities. It's more powerful and changes everything, which all explains why Isaac didn't turn back into Jesse in snap until you die. Wizard concludes that they have to get Isaac to double snap, and he will make that happen, but he just needs everyone to come with him to search for Isaac. It then clicks to Parker that Jesse double snapped at the end of the Psycho Series, more specifically Psycho Kid Flees Country. Now that everyone understands, they prepare to go find Isaac. The video cuts to Isaac calling Jesse's Girlfriend, but she doesn't pickup. Isaac leaves her a thank you-goodbye voice message, saying she was the only one who was genuine to him when no one else was. Then he runs off. The video then cuts back to Parker's angle. At this point, he, Jeffrey Jr., Larry, & Wizard have found Isaac's car, but they don't him in it. However, the four are fortunate enough to find out that Isaac does not have his gun with because it is in the front seat. They continue their search, but Wizard stops for a moment and double snaps himself into his real form, where he wears a large cape and wields a magic staff, somewhat similar to Gandalf the Grey & Vitruvius. Larry and Jeffrey are a bit weirded out by Wizard's clothing, but he tells them to focus and they search for Isaac until it gets dark. When it cuts to nighttime, Parker and Jeffrey are tired from having to search all night, but suddenly, Isaac, not knowing about the hunt, appears from the shadows. Parker and Jeffrey spot Isaac and chase him down. Isaac turns around, points his knife at the duo, and tells them to back off. The Wizard then comes out of the shadows and stands behind Isaac. Isaac sees him and, not wanting his magic powers to come into his mind, tries to run away to the parking lot, but Larry also appears from the shadows and stands in Isaac's way. The four corner Isaac. Characters *Isaac *The Wizard *Parker Zippel *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Larry Abraham *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse Ridgway *Boogie2988 *Jesse's Girlfriend (Mentioned/Tried Calling) Trivia *This vlog breaks the fourth wall multiple times. *This is possibly where Isaac's story arc ends, but at the moment this is speculation. *Isaac returns to the mirror in this episode. *Isaac is revealed to be a character that Jesse Ridgway created to channel all of his feelings into. Category:Article stubs Category:2017 Series Category:Videos Category:Vlogs